


Dear Diary

by WestOfWhat



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:37:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4239219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOfWhat/pseuds/WestOfWhat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper sneaks into Mabel's room to read her diary and find out if she has any new crushes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Diary

This was an invasion of privacy. Dipper knew that, but he couldn't help himself. He was sweating and shaking a bit as he snuck into his twin sister's room, and searched it for something he'd seen only once before. He recalled the time he walked into Mabel's room to ask her a question and she quickly hid a book she was obviously writing in. She shoved it behind her pillow, and Dipper was hoping that was its permanent residence. He lifted the pillow up and alas, no diary. Drats. 

Dipper began looking, trying not to move anything too much so he didn't give himself away, he looked in drawers and even in places he wouldn't normally think to look. Boy, he'd never been so scared in his life. He was trying to calm himself down, _there's no one even home, Dipper, calm down!_ but he just couldn't stop his adrenaline. He put his hand in between Mabel's mattress and the framing, and he hit something. He touched it again. It was hard and felt like it might be a book. Dipper eagerly pulled it out, and sure enough, he was met with a rather small book with floral print and stickers all over it. 

_I'm only looking in this to see if anything's wrong._ he reasoned with himself. Mabel had been a bit out of sorts lately, she typically had a hazy look in her eyes, and seemed like she was always daydreaming. Usually he couldn't get her to shut up about her latest crush or project, and whenever he inquired about those things he would get a vague answer. When he finally convinced himself he was doing this with only Mabel's best interests in mind, he opened up the journal. He skipped through it until he got to the last few entries. 

_Dear Diary,_

_You'll never believe who my new crush is! He's got brown hair, brown eyes, I've known him my whole life, and he's a total dork, but also kind of dreamy? It's totally weird, I know, but I can't help it! He's adorkable!_

Dipper began to recount all the brown-haired, brown-eyed people he'd known for his whole life, but he was coming up short except for family members and that really weird kid, Troy, their parents used to invite over all the time when Dipper and Mabel were both kids. He cringed at the thought of Mabel even possibly liking that guy, even now he was still a massive weirdo. Dipper shook his head, it was probably wasn't that guy, or at least he _hoped_. He flipped the page, hoping to gain more insight to who this mystery guy was. 

_Dear Diary,_

_The funniest thing happened today! I was hanging out with you-know-who, just being my hilarious self, and I got him to laugh so hard chocolate milk came out of his nose! I didn't learn the lesson though, I thought I was done laughing at him, but when I took a swig of my drink, I cracked up at the thought of it again. Remember to not drink anything if anything even remotely funny might happen, remember that, Mabel!_

Dipper felt blood rush through him, he was remembering this event, he remembered the two of them laughing at each other's pain. That means, he's the mystery dude? Unless there was another chocolate milk fiasco he just didn't know about, but let's be real, how often does that kind of thing happen? Maybe it happens more than he'd like to think, he was beginning to second guess himself. _Am I just reading it like that because I want it to be true? Oh god, I am, aren't I?_ His face felt like it was on fire and it felt like his heart was about to beat straight out of his chest. This was the first time he'd actually been straight-forward about his desire for his sister's affections. 

But who else could it be? Everything seemed to check out... But there was that very reasonable fear still inside him that he was just making up a bunch of false evidence. Dipper read the entries again and again, making sure he didn't imagine words, but no, everything was exactly what he read before. He was so immersed in his own swirling thoughts he didn't even notice the sound of the garage opening. What he did notice was the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs. Shoot, _shoot_. He shoved the diary back underneath Mabel's mattress and jumped on his feet, and tried to dodge back into his room right across the hall, but his twin was already up the steps and looking straight at him. 

"Uhhh, Dip, what were you doing in my room?" Mabel eyed him with a look of concern and slight worry. 

Dipper tensed up and darted his eyes back and forth as he shrugged and said, "What? I wasn't in your room, what made you think that?" 

Mabel rolled her eyes. "Cause I just saw you come out of it, duh," she folded her arms and huffed. "What were you doing?"

Plan A failed, time for plan B, lie. _Come on, Dipper, just say something normal!_ "You know, just... Reading." Dipper smiled meekly at Mabel, a look that almost made it seem like he was asking her a question instead of making a statement. 

Mabel smiled back at him and without hesitation asked, "Oh, were you reading _I'm In Love With A Girl Named You: The Sequel Sequel_?" 

"Yeah! That's the one! It's really good, I just didn't want anyone to know I like those kinds of books, you know?" 

"Ha! Gotcha, they only made one sequel for that book, and I don't even own it! What were you doing, huh?" 

Dipper's palms couldn't have been sweatier, in fact, he couldn't be sweatier all around. This was probably the worst thing that could have happened to him today. He swallowed the lump in his throat and just told her the truth, "I read your diary." Dipper was praying for best case scenario. Maybe she wouldn't care. Mabel's a pretty open person...

Mabel's face flushed. "H-How much did you read?" 

"Just skimmed the last couple entries. I was wondering why you were acting funny," Dipper laughed awkwardly. "I was worried, I guess..." He was nervously playing with his brown curls, twirling and twirling strands as he waited for his sister's response. 

"Those weren't about you, you know," Mabel practically shouted, not because she was angry, but because she was ridiculously flustered. "They were about some other brown-eyed dream boy!" Dipper's mind latched onto that last bit. Did that mean she found him dreamy? Him as in Dipper? He shot her a look of disbelief. Mabel seemed to realize it too. Her eyes widened and her face turned the same color of a tomato, and she bolted into her bedroom. 

About an hour later, after he had the chance to clear his mind and figure out what he wanted to do, Dipper came knocking on her door. "Mabel? Can I come in?" He let himself in and saw his sister on her laptop in bed. "Hey," he started. "I wanted to talk to you about your crush. Who is he?" 

Mabel stammered out a "Jeremy", but Dipper knew that was a lie. Jeremy was blond. He gave Mabel a look that said "Come on, Mabel, we both know that isn't true." Mabel sighed. 

"I'm pretty sure you already know, Dip, you just want to hear me say it." Mabel smiled at him and laughed a bit to ease her nerves. Dipper shrugged and grinned a tiny smile. 

"If it's who I think it is," Dipper began to walk towards Mabel. "I can tell you he feels the same way about you." Mabel put her laptop to the side and sat up straight, looking at him with a glowing face. 

"You mean it?" 

"Yeah." 

She squeed. She bounced on her bed. She pulled him into a hug and spun him around in her arms. Mabel put him back down on the ground and plopped on her bed. "Oh boy, what now?" Dipper sat down next to her and began fiddling with his fingers. 

"Well, we could, I dunno, kiss?" 

"Oh gosh, Dip, I don't know. This is all so sudden," Mabel fanned herself. "I never expected you'd actually like me _back_." 

"I know, it's pretty crazy... But I would... Like to kiss you. It doesn't have to be now! But if you ever wanna..." Dipper's voice trailed off and he turned his head away from her. Mabel felt her heart swell up and let out an aw. 

"Comere, you!" Mabel said as she pulled him up to her and kissed his cheek. "That's all for now, okay?"


End file.
